


So, There I Was Making a Pizza....

by Parkkrys



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, He just wants to sleep, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jesse is a good boy, Kix is a tired nurse, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Just a Tumblr prompt that I decided to post on here. Kix is tired and he just got home. He wants sleep and Jesse is a disaster.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	So, There I Was Making a Pizza....

**Author's Note:**

> Discord convinced me to post this on AO3 as well so here it is heh. You can com say hi to me on [ Tumblr ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/) I am mostly active here. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy this lil fic

Kix was exhausted as he climbed up the apartment stairs to the second floor, more than ready to collapse after his twelve hour shift that brought in so many cases. He liked his job but there were days that he wanted to strangle a person and it was one of those days. 

He sighed as he grabbed his keys, fumbling with them as he finally got the right one for his apartment door and he quickly made his way inside. The first thing he noticed was how good it smelled in the apartment, which was nice. Until he realized that Jesse wasn’t the best of cooks and he should be concerned. 

“Jesse?” 

Kix sighed as he heard a loud clang from the kitchen and he already wanted to just go to bed. Maybe he could convince Jesse to cuddle him, that could definitely make his day better. 

“Kix, don’t freak out.”

Well that wasn’t convincing Kix thought as he walked towards the kitchen, stopping once Jesse appeared. “What did you do?” 

Jesse smiled sheepishly as he glanced back before pulling him close, “You don’t need to worry about that, I have it all under control. How was your day?” 

“It was horrible Jess, there were so many kids today and then Mrs. Grandy died,” He sighed as he heard Jesse make a sad noise, his boyfriend loved it when Kix would come home with crazy stories that the old lady told him. Kix was so upset to see her go, “Not only that but I am just sore, tired and I just want to sleep.” 

“Did you ask for a mental day?” 

Kix fell into Jesse’s chest, nodding miserably and he was ready to just sleep there as Jesse held him close. He could have purred when his boyfriend started to lightly scratch his scalp and that’s when he remembered that Jesse was hiding something from him. 

“What did you do?” He mumbled into Jesse’s neck. 

“What? Kix you have to pull away in order for me to hear you.”

Kix would deny the whine that left him until his dying day as he shook his head. He stayed there for a couple of mins, just leaning into his boyfriend as he dozed off. He wasn’t sure if Jesse noticed or not, but if he did he didn’t say anything. He loved him for that. 

But he did finally manage to pull away, blinking wearily as he glanced over to the kitchen doorway before he looked back at Jesse. He was determined to find out what happened because that smell was making him hungry and he should probably eat before he goes to hibernate. 

He could see the panic on Jesse’s face as he made a move to the kitchen, happily ignoring his protests before he stopped, taking the scene in front of him. 

It was a complete mess was the first thing he noted in his very tired mind. There was flour everywhere, tomato sauce was spilled over the sink's edge, thankfully it looked like the can fell into the sink and the cheese was, well it was unopened. Kix was glad for that because he didn’t want the shredded cheese everywhere only for him to find bits here and there for days after. 

“What on earth?” 

“So, funny story,” Kix growled as he turned to glare at Jesse, “There I was trying to make a pizza for you when my boss called me and then things kinda fell apart from there,” Jesse laughed nervously. 

Kix must have his ‘murder face on’ as Jesse loves to call it as he watched Jesse fidget. If Kix was more awake he could say he was impressed with how much of a disaster this was but for right now? He was just tired. 

“I would ask how exactly that happened but right now I don’t care. I want food and I want sleep and you know what? I demand cuddles too then when I sleep you will clean this up right?” 

“Of course Kixy, you can count on me.” 

Kix sighed as he nodded, turning to go pass out before Jesse grabbed his hips, “I did manage to make a small one, here,” Jesse moved to grab the small plate with just a simple cheese pizza on it and Kix didn’t care if it was bad, he just grabbed and ate it, ignoring Jesse’s offended squawk. 

It wasn’t bad he decided as he swallowed down his first bite. The dough was a bit chewy but other than that it was good. He was kinda glad that Jesse didn’t go fancy with it as he blinked sleepily. It just meant he wouldn’t feel guilty for not being able to tell him how much he enjoyed it. 

“It’s good,” He managed to mumble as he shoved the last bit into his mouth before reaching out for his boyfriend, making little grabby hands at him. 

He hummed as Jesse chuckled at his antics before he found himself swept off his feet into his boyfriend’s arms. He always found it attractive and on any given day it would lead to other activities but he would kill for sleep right now. 

“Cuddle time and then sleep.” 

“I should shower,” Kix mumbled as he yawned, nuzzling his nose into Jesse’s jawline. 

“Later, don’t want you drowning in the shower on me.” 

Kix just hummed as he let Jesse do all the work. His hands were so gentle as they peeled off his clothing, pulling a shirt over top of his head before he climbed in beside him. He pulled him close and Kix melted as he buried his nose into the crook of Jesse’s neck. 

It was odd how before Jesse he didn’t like cuddling that much, he had always liked his personal space but now he just wants to cuddle him anytime he could get away with. Jesse has done something to him and honestly he wasn’t that mad about the change. 

Instead he just took a deep breath, smelling a hint of spice and a smell that was just Jesse as he breathed out deeply. 

“Love you Kix.” 

Kix wasn’t sure if he replied back to him or not as he let sleep claim him, content of where he was in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in the Discord server I am talking about it's called Clone Haven. We talk clonecest there as well as Clone/Jedi ships and jedi/jedi ships but you must select that role in order to see it. 
> 
> If you want to join here's an [ invite ](https://discord.gg/UxaJxsh) It shouldn't expire but if it does let me know on my Tumblr. We are a tiny server for now but it's chill and so far it feels like a family. It's a safe place and we hope to keep it that way for everyone.


End file.
